Vidal Jarbeaux
Vidal Jarbeaux, also known as The Fox, is one of the Camarilla's top archons and is assigned to the Toreador Justicar. Vidal is a master of disguise and the first Kindred to disguise himself as Rasputin. Biography Vidal was born into a middle-class family in France during the 18th century. With his charms, quick wits, and natural graces, he was able to trick much money from the aristocracy, fooling many into believing he was of a higher station than he actually was. A scoundrel who could charm his way into any situation, Vidal's schemes impressed the Toreador of Paris, who decided to grant him the Embrace once he met each of their challenges. However, he quickly fell out of favor in the Courts of Love, as they grew bored and claimed that he had lost his "special touch". Determined to prove them wrong and to keep his own passions alive, he began to search out new challenges, each one more difficult than the last. He left France timely, when the Revolution destroyed many of the kindred who were known to him. For a long time, he wandered the world, impersonating people and attending the highest courts of power, Cainite and mortal alike, but he never achieved the thrill he used to when he was mortal. He has conned many mortals and Kindred, having at different times claimed to be a member of every clan, and used his skills to support his claims. Unfortunately for him, this attracted the attention of Justicar Montecalme, who spent many years trying to capture The Fox. After he found Vidal, he hired the young Toreador as one of his archons, sending him on only special assignments. Only the Justicar, his archons, and the Inner Circle knew about Vidal. When Montecalme stood down, however, the Inner Circle made Vidal an official Archon, and assigned him to Madame Guil – and while Guil believes Vidal is working for her, he is in fact working as a spy for the Inner Circle. Many among them have doubts about Guil and Vidal has been researching her background and finding that her story does not hold up concerning her actions during the French Revolution. She is a tough opponent, trusting no one and allowing little to slip. Vidal hopes this game he plays with her will challenge him and give him the thrill he has not had since his mortal years. While focused in his unofficial job of monitoring Guil for Sabbat allegiances, he acted as a diplomat and intermediary on her behalf. He was also involved in the the Cathayan attacks on California, trying to find a diplomatic solution between the Camarilla and the invaders in regard to the Anarchs. Appearance Vidal dresses in the finest clothes from around the world, turning heads wherever he goes. He uses a smile to disarm the suspicious and carries a red rose to catch the wary off-guard. He also carries a sword-cane for defense when the smile does not work. Character Sheet Gallery 4f93 1.jpg|Vidal VTES card. Art by Michael Gaydos Vidal_jarbeaux.jpg|From Children of the Night References * * * Category:Toreador (VTM) Category:Seventh Generation vampires Category:Archons